There has recently been considerable investment made in the development of high-rate wireless transmission systems. This has involved the development of multiple-input/multiple output (MIMO) systems in which information symbols are transmitted over parallel data streams. The constituent streams may be associated with a single user or may belong to multiple, independent users.
One challenge in transmitting information over MIMO channels lies in the separation or equalization of the parallel data streams. One approach to such equalization involves employing a decision feedback equalizer (DFE) on the receiver side of the communication channel. However, the use of a DFE within a receiver may be computationally costly and give rise to error propagation.